


Forward

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Crying, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: It's been a year since they met and started dating. Now they're back to where they first met and Tao admits to wanting to marry Sehun but Sehun doesn't react the way Tao thought he might.++++OR Tao tells Sehun he wants to marry him someday and Sehun gets emotional.





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this on a whim because I'm trying to avoid schoolwork so please enjoy some sappy taohun.
> 
> Also, the events in this fic take place after Reluctantly, but you don't need to read that fic to understand this one!
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

Sehun laced his fingers with Tao's, giving his hand a light squeeze.

They were back at the water fountain where Tao first approached Sehun when he asked to borrow his phone and now they were huddled close on the edge of the structure keeping one another warm. It was winter again so the air was cold and the sky was dark. The lights from the streets dimmed the surroundings and created a very intimate mood. The last time they were here at night was a year ago when they didn't know each other and Sehun insisted that they come back here on their year anniversary of dating. His reasoning being it was the start of the happiest year of his life and he wanted to make sure he never forgot when his life turned around for the best. Before meeting Tao, Sehun's previous relationship was rocky at best and demeaning at worst, and the months leading up to that night were dark, unpleasant, and Sehun wanted nothing more than to forget about it. Tao now knew all about Sehun's previous relationship. After several months of dating, Sehun finally opened up to him about it and the amount of comfort Tao had to give Sehun because of the cruelty of his last relationship boiled his blood. Sehun's past relationships had all been superficial, and his worth only weighed in his looks. His previous partners made sure Sehun knew that they didn't love him for him but for his body.

Sehun placed a chaste kiss on the top of Tao's head as Tao leaned his head on Sehun's shoulder with a content sigh. "Hunnie?" he smiled, tilting his head to catch Sehun's eyes, but Sehun hummed and lay his head carefully against Tao's. "I'm really glad we met," Tao confessed, but not for the first time. No, Tao saying this was a regular occurrence and not one Sehun ever got tired of hearing.

"Me too," Sehun said with sincere honesty.

"The next time we come here I want it to be really special," Tao said, thinking aloud.

"You're not going to propose, are you?" Sehun answered with a gibe. The small laugh that Tao gave was a dead give away of his motives and he didn't need to say more, however, Sehun went quiet.

"Tao..." Sehun sat up slowly and Tao sat up too, gazing at Sehun with fondness that still made Sehun's complexion redden. "You know that's a silly thought. We can't actually get married," he informed with a small, disappointed smile. "Besides, we've only been dating a year. You can't be certain that you want to _marry_ me." This time he nudged Tao's shoulder who smiled wide in return. With a shrug, Tao looked down at the ground. "I am certain though because..." Tao paused for a moment, searching for what he wanted to say. Sehun made a noise of question and Tao was continuing. "You make me really happy, Hunnie. Whether we can or can't get married is fine as long as we're together, but isn't the thought nice?" Tao asked smiling bashfully now. That was new. Usually, Tao was shameless, straightforward, blunt and oblivious, but right now Sehun could tell he was a little shy about the topic.

When Sehun didn't respond, Tao quickly filled in the silence. "Because I think the thought is nice. Sometimes I think about where we would have our wedding. Who we would invite. How it would look and what our cake would taste like," he rambled. "Most importantly, where we would go on our honeymoon." He teased and finally looked at Sehun, wiggling his eyebrows and made Sehun rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "You're an _animal_ ," he tried to hold back his smile as he shook his head but Tao was squeezing his hand and giggling. When Tao quieted down his smile went small but still fond as he looked down at the ground again. "Do you not think about it?" He asked quietly, the hesitance in his voice made Sehun's chest tighten. Yes and no, Sehun thought. He and Tao have been a domestic couple since the first few months of dating, so honestly, it was almost as if they were _already_  a married couple, but the actual thought of planning a wedding, picking out a cake, or even rings? That was beyond Sehun and was both frightening and exciting to think of but it was a thought that Sehun wouldn't linger on. He didn't want to risk jinxing himself or their relationship in any way so Sehun kept his thoughts in the present, in the _now_ rather than the _when and if_.

"It's crossed my mind a couple times but I mean..." Sehun finally admitted with a small shrug. His voice was soft and his grip loosened in Tao's, but Tao was squeezing his hand tighter. "It's okay, Hunnie if you haven't," Tao reassured. "I get ahead of myself. You know that. We don't actually have to ever tie the knot." Tao's smile was sincere, and Sehun hated that his eyes were glossing over and fighting back tears.

Tao immediately noticed and let go of Sehun's hand to place both of his hands gently to Sehun's cheeks. "Hunnie? Look at me?" he asked with a frown, coaxing Sehun's head towards him carefully. Losing the battle, Sehun sniffled as a tear or two slowly rolled down his cheek to wet Tao's hands. "It's okay, Hunnie. We're okay," Tao whispered, moving his face closer to Sehun's and pressing his forehead against the others. "I'm sorry I brought it up---" But Sehun was shaking his head, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut. "No," he choked out. His chest felt hot and his throat constricted with emotion. "No, Tao. It's just. It's stupid..." Sehun moved to press his forehead to Tao's shoulder. Tao was wrapped his arm's around him, holding him tight. "Nothing you ever have to say is stupid." Tao soothed, gently cradling the back of Sehun's head and idly playing with his hair. Sehun took a deep inhale, his breath hitching as he grabbed the front of Tao's coat tightly. Tao could do nothing as Sehun sobbed against his shoulder, and this way okay. Tao didn't mind, he never has and never would. He always wants to be Sehun's shoulder to cry on even if it was hard to endure. It was always difficult because Tao hated that he couldn't magically make Sehun feel better but what he could do was be strong for Sehun and let him cry it out. Still, it was absolutely painful.

After a few minutes, Sehun calmed down. His breathing was heavy and he was sniffling but at least now he wasn't bawling. "I'm sorry," he breathed, his grip on the front of Tao's coat easing. Sehun turned his head towards Tao and Tao could feel his warm, staggering breath against his cheek.

"Don't be sorry," Tao's voice was light and understanding as he turned his head to place an awkward kiss high on Sehun's cheek. He could taste the salt on his lips and it made him frown. "You don't ever have to be sorry, Hunnie. And you don't ever have to get married---"

"It's not that," Sehun interrupted abruptly. He wanted to sit up but it was easier to say what he was going to say if he didn't have to look at Tao. Tao's face scrunched in confusion and he went to pull away but Sehun held him close. "It's just," Sehun started then sighed heavily. "It's...No one's ever said that to me before," he finally admitted, heat crawling across his face and to his ears.

"Say what?"

" _Tao_..."

"Hunnie, say what? If I said something that hurt---"

"No one's ever said they wanted to _marry me_ ," Sehun said quickly as if it would be less embarrassing. It wasn't.

" _Oh_ ," Tao breathed and Sehun was sitting up but not looking at Tao. He dabbed his nose with his gloved hand, and Tao brought his hand up to dry Sehun's eyes. Seeing Sehun so emotional and upset by the talk of marriage made Tao's chest ached and he wanted nothing more than to pull Sehun close to him again and whisper sweet nothings to him, to kiss and touch him until Sehun could physically feel his love; to tell Sehun that he loved him over and over and over until Sehun was sick of hearing it. But for now, what he could do is run a comforting hand through Sehun's hair and offer a bright smile that he knew Sehun loved. "Well, I meant every word of it," Tao's voice was low now. Sehun was still looking at the ground and occasionally sniffling. "I want to marry you, Hunnie. I want the wedding to be big. I want our friends to attend. I want to argue over what cake flavor to have and music to play. I want to annoy you with what color napkins would match the seat covers. I want to stress about what venue would be best." This brought a weak smile to Sehun's face. Tao was _unbelievable_ and over the top but that's what Sehun loved about him. Well, one of the things.

"And," Tao spoke again this time catching Sehun's attention. His voice was low and husky, "I was serious about the honeymoon," and Sehun looked at him, barking a laugh and shoved Tao playfully. "You're seriously the worst, Huang Zitao," he chuckled, a smile easily covering his face again. "But I love you anyway. Come here," Sehun laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around Tao's neck to pull him into a kiss. The kiss was languid, warm and Tao never wanted to stop kissing him, but when they pulled away they stayed close and gazed at each other. Sehun lowered his eyes and his smile was small. "Thank you," he whispered and Tao kissed his forehead in return, earning a giggle from Sehun.

"You wanna go get some food with me?" Tao asked with a grin and Sehun nodded, a smile breaking across his face. "Always."


End file.
